world_of_xernadizafandomcom-20200213-history
Lore of Xernadiza
=The Beginning= Before Xernadiza was created, there were eight Precursors, one for each type of Eco. They came together and combined their power to form Xernadiza, shaping all life and creature within. All was good for a time, but something caused a Great War between the Precursors, causing their extinction. However, their power melded into one being - Mar. With all this power, he grieved the loss it brought, but he did not grieve long as he found a mortal woman - a woman he fell in love with. The Passage of Red The woman Mar married was Kei, a beautiful red-haired mortal who saw the destruction above and the lone Precursor who grieved in its wake. She consoled him, and returned his love with her own. They bore a girl, a girl with the same hair as her mother, and thus began the tradition of the female rulers of red. However, Mar's power was not seen in each generation that came to be. When Keira was born, they were certain she had it as her hair was orange - not red as her mother and her mother's mother was. Despite the change, she did not possess Mar's Precursor ability, despite being a very capable Eco user herself. It was not until her own daughter, Zenobia, was born did the power emerge. Power with a Price Tag Growing up, Zenobia was not aware of the potential power she wielded, only discovering it at the tender age of sixteen. Due to extreme stressors and a heavy burden, she tapped into the Black Eco first, a type of Eco not found in nature. That was the first glimpse of her power. As time passed, her body began to bore Marks along her arms and face, glowing a color unlike any Eco found, thus ticking down until she could not contain it no longer. This event was marked as the Day of Ultima. Ultima is an androgynous being who shares Zenobia's body. A Precursor with no emotional connection to anyone, it cares not for Zenobia's regard as it will defend its body and the Tree of Life ferociously. Due to it not being its own body, however, it has to act within so much time before Zenobia reigns it back in. It may appear to protect Zenobia in circumstances, but it only does so to protect the body it is housed in. Its power is limitless as it has access to every type of Eco and ability of the former Precursors, but its ability to use it all is limited by time and the cost of energy it expends. This is where Zenobia plays a part. She can either sacrifice her own energy to aide Ultima, or she can prevent it from using the more dangerous powers by fighting Ultima from within. Despite all of this, it still proves costly to Zenobia. After so long, and so many appearances, Zenobia will begin to slowly die. She may even die a very few rare times, but there will come a time she may die permanently. This has yet to reach that point yet, but it may come sooner than any expect. =The Great War= ~ To be added ~ Category:Kingdom Information & History Category:Kingdom of Haven Category:Mervai Category:Nevuka Category:Morekeisi